Le Pouvoir de l'Amour
by Isfah
Summary: "Mon petit, mon grand, si tu lis ces quelques mots c'est que nous ne sommes plus auprès de toi" Lettre d'adieu de Tonks à son fils, Teddy. OS


**Le Pouvoir de l'Amour.**

_« Mon petit, mon tout petit…_

__

Ou bien peut-être devrais-je dire mon grand, mon fils, cet homme dont je suis déjà si fière.

Je ne sais pas à quel âge cette lettre te parviendra et j'avoue que je préférerais que tu ne lises jamais ces mots.  
Mais nous sommes en guerre. Ce qui implique des combats pour ses idéaux, des sacrifices, des sacrifiés…

Je suis Auror, tu comprends donc que ma place est en première ligne, aux côtés de ton père.

Tu m'excuseras, je parle, enfin j'écris, au présent mais je n'arrive pas à concevoir un futur où tu seras seul sans nous pour t'aider, t'épauler ou tout simplement t'aimer. Je ne conçois pas de t'abandonner dans un monde où le Mal pourrait être vainqueur.

Non, ne pleure pas ! Sèche tes larmes, je suis là. N'est-ce pas moi qui te parle au travers de ces quelques lignes ?

Tout espoir n'est pas encore perdu. Si notre génération ne parvient pas à changer son destin, d'autres le feront. Mais là n'est pas le propos de ma lettre. Comme ton père et tant d'autres me le répétent sans cesse, j'ai tendance à m'éparpiller…  
Non, je voulais tout simplement de parler de ton père et moi, te raconter notre histoire, notre amour qui nous a offert le plus grand bonheur : toi, notre enfant. Il faut que tu gardes à l'esprit que nous t'aimons au-delà de ce que nous pouvions même imaginer. Tu repousses nos limites et nous rends meilleurs. Nous t'aimons tellement !

Et pourtant si tu savais…  
J'ai toujours aimé ton père, je crois. D'abord comme l'idole de Poudlard. Même si nous n'avons jamais été ensemble durant notre scolarité, il était une légende et comme toute adolescente normale, j'ai eu le béguin pour l'une des coqueluches de la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Les gens autour de toi ont déjà dû te le dire, mais Remus et moi avons treize ans d'écart et ces années ont bien failli nous séparer.  
Ton père s'est toujours considéré comme trop vieux pour moi. Il ne voulait pas me voir telle que j'étais. Après ma formation pour intégrer les Aurors, je me suis engagée auprès d'Albus pour faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est là que je suis de nouveau tombée amoureuse de cet homme qui aujourd'hui partage ma vie. Mais Remus ne voulait rien entendre, enfermant un peu plus son cœur dans la douleur de la perte du dernier de ses amis, Sirius, le parrain de Harry.

Comme il est difficile de te dire adieu alors que tu dors paisiblement à côté de moi… Toi qui me lis aujourd'hui, toi le Teddy que je n'ai pas le privilège de connaître… Je voudrais que tu sois conscient de toutes les belles choses que tu as à vivre. Même si nous ne serons plus avec toi, sache que nous serons toujours là pour t'accompagner dans tes rêves.

Tu es le fruit de notre amour et il n'y a rien de plus merveilleux. Il faut que tu te battes pour lui. Je ne sais pas à quel âge tu liras cette lettre mais suis mon conseil : quels que soient tes choix ou tes rêves, assume-les et fais tout ce que tu peux pour qu'ils se réalisent.  
C'est en me battant que j'ai réussi à faire comprendre à ton père que je l'aimais, et peu m'importait qu'il soit plus âgé ou qu'il soit loup-garou.  
Étant la cousine de Sirius, aussi il a su très tôt qui j'étais. La cousine, la petite Tonks, la fille d'Andromeda… Je le suis restée longtemps. Même après ma formation d'Auror, alors que je venais de passer mes vingt ans, je demeurais à ses yeux la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue.  
Pourtant il avait déjà gagné mon cœur. Son courage, sa force et son calme m'avaient séduite et je m'étais jurée de partager la vie de cet homme. Pendant des mois il a feint de ne pas comprendre. Et puis un jour, il m'a avoué que ce n'était pas bien. Qu'il n'était pas un homme assez bien pour moi : trop vieux, trop sombre, trop dangereux…  
Il m'a alors témoigné une grande confiance en me livrant son terrible secret. Remus ne voulait s'attacher à personne de peur de blesser et de souffrir autant qu'il risquait de faire souffrir.  
En m'avouant sa lycanthropie, il admettait à mots couverts qu'il s'était toujours gardé du bonheur pour ne pas avoir à survivre à sa perte. Les seules personnes à qui il avait accordé son amour l'avaient abandonné : Sirius était en cavale, Peter les avait trahis et James… James était mort.  
Au moment de la disparition de mon cousin, tu imagines aisément qu'une nouvelle barrière s'était érigée autour de son cœur, le rendant encore un peu plus inaccessible. Cette période fut très sombre et difficile pour nous deux. Je le voyais dépérir et assistais impuissante à sa déchéance. À mon tour je sombrais dans la mélancolie et mon amour semblait voué à l'échec.

Et puis l'espoir est apparu. Harry, le fils de James et Lily, ton parrain, a su faire renaître des sentiments, un sens des responsabilités chez Remus. Petit à petit en veillant au bien-être du jeune Potter, il a redonné un sens à sa vie. Si Harry avait su toucher le cœur de ton père, je décidai que je pouvais faire de même.

Mes tentatives de jouer les femmes fatales pour qu'il me remarque avaient été un lamentable désastre. Je suis de nature très maladroite et ce rôle relevait davantage du grotesque que de la séduction.  
Aussi repris-je ma place d'Auror discrète présente à chaque instant. Si ma compagnie a pu le dérouter dans les premiers temps, il m'avoua plus tard qu'elle avait été pour lui un réel soutien. J'étais devenue son amie.

Au fil des semaines, nous devenions complices et alors qu'il retrouvait quelque peu sa joie de vivre, je me sentais de plus en plus mal vis-à-vis de mes sentiments. Sentiments qui de toute évidence n'étaient pas partagés.  
Un soir, alors que je revenais d'une mission particulièrement éprouvante, il est venu me réconforter. Il m'a prise dans ses bras en me demandant ce qui me préoccupait depuis plusieurs semaines. Je dois bien t'avouer que cette attention m'a faite craquer. Je n'ai pas réussi à contenir mes larmes et lui ai tout avoué. Mon amour, mon combat pour être à ses côtés, son rejet…  
Après cette nuit que nous avions entièrement passée à parler, Remus s'est fait plus présent. Même s'il m'avait avoué que la différence d'âge nous séparait, j'avais eu le sentiment que ce n'était qu'un prétexte.  
Quand ton père a fini par accepter l'amour qu'il avait pour moi, il fut transformé. Tout nous paraissait de nouveau possible : la victoire, la vie, l'amour… Nous parlions mariage, famille… Tu nous faisais déjà rêver.

À la mort de Dumbledore, j'ai cru que le fragile château de cartes que nous avions construit allait s'effondrer. Mais ton père s'était réalisé dans notre amour et sa force nous a maintenus en vie.

Quand très peu de temps après notre union, j'ai annoncé à Remus que nous allions être parents, j'ai vu quelques ombres défiler dans ses yeux. Mais ses angoisses et ses doutes furent balayés par la force de l'amour qu'il te portait. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu ton père plus heureux que le jour où, pour la première fois, il t'a pris dans ses bras. Toi, la chair de sa chair, son sang. Petit être pur né au milieu des combats…

Je veux que tu saches que si nous ne sommes plus là, nous ne t'abandonnons pas pour autant. Nous serons toujours près de toi, au travers des récits des autres, dans tes rêves, dans ton cœur. Ne sous-estime jamais le pouvoir de l'Amour.

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Papa et Maman."

Le jeune homme essuya sa joue et rangea précieusement la lettre qu'il connaissait par cœur. Bien que ses véritables parents ne soient pas là, il savait qu'en ce jour ils devaient être fiers de lui. Il avait écouté ses sentiments et s'apprêtait à épouser Victoire, celle qui avait capturé son cœur au premier regard, tout comme son père avait conquis celui de sa mère.


End file.
